


save me from the dark

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Humor, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Hotels, Insomnia, M/M, Minor Kaydel/Beaumont, Nightmares, Protective Poe Dameron, Sharing a Bed, Sleep disorders, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: A hotel mix-up leads to a way for Ben to cope with nightmares.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Trope Bingo: Round Fourteen





	save me from the dark

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Sharing A Bed 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Title from “Bring Me To Life” by Evanescence.

“You know, in terms of set-ups, this could be a hell of a lot worse.”  
  
Even as the two men lay in the bed together — the too-small bed, Ben couldn’t help but think — Ben had to agree with the statement. After all, in terms of people that Ben could enact the there-was-only-one-bed trope with, at least he was doing it with his best friend.   
  
_His best friend._ The problem was that Poe was a very attractive best friend, a very kind, witty, loyal best friend, and all of these things seemed to just _do things_ to Ben, especially the Year of Our Lord 2021.  
  
“Yeah.” Ben sighed, turned towards Poe. “Y’know, if there’s a problem, I could always...sleep on the floor? Or something?”  
  
Poe snorted. “I’m not kicking you out of bed. It’s 2021, after all.”  
  
They looked up at the ceiling. “About damn time Kay and Beau tied the knot,” Ben said.   
  
Poe snorted again. “Yeah. Pretty rom-commy, wasn’t it? How things played out.”  
  
“Is that a word in English?”  
  
“Well,” Poe said wryly, “The English language is mutating every day. Into a horrible, Lovecraftian monster...”  
  
Ben laughed. He couldn’t help it. And the way that Poe looked at him...God, Ben didn’t want Poe to stop looking at him like that.   
  
Poe sighed. “Ben...are you gonna be able to sleep tonight?”  
  
“No idea.” Ben’s ability to sleep seemed to fluctuate from night to night.   
  
“Maybe we could kill some time? Watch a movie.”  
  
***  
  
It was in the midst of the movie that Ben turned to look at Poe. “You know, watching a movie with you...it’s stuff like this that makes me think the trip here won’t be so bad. Even if I have to put up with Hux’s snoring from the next room...”  
  
From the next room, Hux muttered, “No, I don’t want Michael Bay to direct the Citizen Kane remake”...God only knew what Hux was dreaming about.  
  
“Dunno about snoring, but he’s pretty talkative.” Poe sighed. “It’s...comfortable. It’s like I can be myself around you.”  
  
“I’m glad.” A beat. “I just don’t feel...alone. If you get what I mean.”  
  
“I’m glad.”   
  
They turned back to the movie. Ben wished there was a way to say what he needed to say, but really, where would he even begin?  
  
***  
  
It was after another nightmare — about being chased this time — that Ben jerked up in bed, shaking. Even looking around, meeting Poe’s eyes, it was a relief. More than a relief. Knowing that Poe was here, with him.   
  
“You just had a bad dream,” Poe said. “It’s okay.”  
  
“Obviously.” Ben switched on the light then and sighed. Poe winced a little, but seemed to accept it. “God, I hate nightmares.”  
  
"I hate when you have them.” A beat. “It’s like I want to protect you, even if I can’t find the answer.”  
  
“You are protecting me.”  
  
Silence.   
  
“You don’t have to be perfect, or all-powerful,” Ben said. “You’re more than enough, Poe. Always.”  
  
Poe smiled. “I’m glad. It’s just...Ben, this is probably going to ruin everything. But I like you. I love you. I don’t mean in the sense of us just being friends...”  
  
“I feel that way too. About you.” Ben sighed. “Funny how it took a hotel mix-up for us to admit it...”  
  
Poe laughed. “It’s out in the open, Ben. That’s what matters most.” A beat. “I’ll keep you safe. No matter what.”  
  
And even as he slipped back into sleep, Ben believed him.


End file.
